Vicky
Vicky is the secondary antagonists of The Fairly OddParents. She is one of Timmy Turner's most personal enemies and his remorseless, arrogant and cruel babysitter. She was voiced by , who also voices Azula in Avatar: The Last Airbender, Asajj Ventress in Star Wars: Clone Wars, Mandy in both Grim & Evil and The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Vexus in Crossy Road: The Series, Wubbzy in Wow Wow Wubbzy the High Priestess in Samurai Jack, and Major Doctor Ghastly in Evil Con Crane. While in A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!, she was portrayed by Devon Weigel. Appearance Vicky has orange hair, pink eyes, an outie belly button, and usually wears a green belly shirt, and black pants and shoes. She often puts on a softer, sweeter tone in the presence of Timmy's parents. However, whenever she is alone with Timmy, Vicky will scream and holler at him. Vicky was also shown at age of 18 in "Channel Chasers", having a more shapely body and wearing gold earrings. Personality Vicky is a seemingly sweet girl who has a continuous liking for cash. Once Timmy's Mom and Dad are gone, she tortures Timmy Turner so quickly that it takes one second to wreck the place, and knowing that his parents are nitwits, it is easy to fool them. Timmy often gets revenge or revamps her, such as wishing she was nice or switching roles so he could be the one who torments her. Vicky is one of the most vituperative, defamatory and horrible babysitters around; she cheats on contests, lies to children's parents, and tortures them. On the other hand, she does show a slightly softer side during some episodes. A great example would be during the Wishology Three-Parter. While she only helps Timmy save the world because he offered twenty bucks in return, she like everyone else, expressed sarrow after he gave himself up for the Darkness. Later, not only does she show how happy she is after Timmy turns out to be alive, but she admits that she cannot resist Poof's smile. This shows that despite her hatred of children, she does have some redeeming traits. History Background As revealed in Abra-Catastrophe!, Vicky first started babysitting Timmy Turner when he was eight and she was fourteen. Timmy had found a flier advertising Vicky's babysitting service, and panicked and called this number when his parents tricked him into thinking he was being left alone. When Vicky arrived, she convinced Timmy's parents that they could use a babysitter so that they would have time for each other to go out and do adult things. From that point on, Vicky tormented Timmy whenever she babysat him, and his parents would continue to spend time away leaving him under Vicky's cruel care. Timmy became so miserable that he needed fairy godparents. With them, he was able to use magic to get even with Vicky. Even with his fairies, Timmy is still challenged by Vicky over the course of the show. She has also worked other non-babysitting jobs, usually if they involve hurting others or holding sharp objects. In most of her early appearances, the simple act of saying her name would cause thunder and lightning to flash in the sky. Early life Vicky appears to have started babysitting at age fourteen or possibly earlier. When she first met Timmy when he was eight, she was just as mean as she is now. It is never explained why Vicky is the way that she is, although several conflicting plots have been put forth. In the episode Snow Bound, she reveals that she had a rough childhood. In Tiny Timmy, it is said that her niceness never showed up to work inside her brain. In Vicky Loses Her Icky, the cause of her evilness is attributed to an evil bug that crawled up her butt (although it is equally likely that the bug was a pure concentration of her evil personality). In the episode The Switch Glitch, after Timmy wished for Vicky to turn into a five-year-old, she was actually nice but turned bad when she wanted revenge on Timmy for being a mean babysitter. It has also been suggested in fanon that her sister Tootie being born was the cause of her disliking younger kids, and although this has never been explicitly stated, in the episode The Masked Magician, Vicky lists Tootie first as she went through various enemies she had made in her life, as well as her own parents. Hanging in her house is a picture of an infant-aged Vicky that is shown with the same evil scowl she has in her later life, so it's possible she was born this way. Future After Timmy Turner successfully defeated Vicky in the past and changed the bad future into a good one, twenty years passed by and Timmy is revealed to have two children, a son, and a daughter. The children bear a resemblance to Vicky's little sister Tootie among other characters, meaning that these children would be Vicky's nephew and niece if Tootie married Timmy. Some fans even believe that Vicky herself could have been the mother, and even if so, it's possible that her children could have inherited genes from their grandmother. The two children are babysat by a robot that looks and acts like Vicky, so it is likely that Timmy has some connection with her in the future, or has at the very least reconciled with her. It is also possible, even implied in some of Adult Timmy's dialogue, that because he forgot about his fairies in his later life, Timmy eventually assumed that it was his parents, and by extension Vicky, who helped shape him into becoming a responsible adult instead of his fairies. Therefore he believes that hiring a babysitter that resembles Vicky will help shape his own children into responsible adults too. Vicky's exact connection with the robot is unknown, but if she makes and designs these robots, she is likely very rich and successful like she always wanted to be. Alternate Reality In the episode "Vicky Gets Fired", Timmy's parents attend a cinema and leave Timmy alone with Vicky, but this time, Timmy, determined to prove Vicky is evil, shows his parents a video in which she tapes over their extremely important videotape, causing her to be fired. Vicky then attempts to seek a new line of employment, although she only succeeds in torturing others, resulting in her getting fired by all her bosses, both literally and figuratively. Eventually, she goes to the mayor and reveals to Chompy the Goat that the mayor indulges himself in eating goat meat, causing the goat to chase him out of his office. Vicky then names herself the new mayor and takes over Dimmsdale, rename it "Vickyland" and attacks it with her newly established ape army. Timmy, who is enjoying the time of his life with his god-family, soon discovers that getting Vicky out of his life causes her to ruin everyone else's. Wanda proposes that they take fire-breathing battle-rhinos and a lion-cloth warrior to Vicky to depose her; however, they lose badly, and Timmy tries wishing that Vicky wasn't the mayor. Unfortunately, Vicky, not being mayor, becomes president of the U.S.A. instead and attacks the country with another armored ape army. Timmy tries unwishing that Vicky dominated reality again, only for Vicky to become the "Dark Empress of Everything that Breathes", and began attacking Earth with her Star-Destroyer-like warship. To save the Earth, Timmy reluctantly wishes that Vicky was his babysitter again in order to maintain peace. Leadership Vicky was formerly a member of B.R.A.T. (Babysitters Raging Against Twerps) until she was rescued by Timmy Turner and felt grateful. Vicky tried to make a new life being Timmy's friend but he rejected her favors and Vicky returned to her organization more abusive than ever, so much so that their companions named her their new leader. On another occasion, she joined and subsequently lead L.O.S.E.R.S. (composed of Crocker, Dark Laser and Foop) and advised them on how to destroy Timmy once and for all, but, after Timmy wished that these four enemies wanted to be him, all members (including her) ended up destroying each other. Vicky subsequently left the team after their initial failure and ends up being replaced by Timmy's dad (who thought he was joining a sewing club). Plots In the 2003 video game "Breakin' Da Rules", Vicky served as the main villain. After picking up Cosmo and Wanda's copy of Da Rules, Vicky received their wishing power and spent the game accidentally wishing Timmy into strange situations such as turning him into a dog or sending him into the past. The 2004 movie Channel Chasers also featured Vicky as the main antagonist. After taking the Magic Remote away from Timmy and sabotaging the Turner house to frame Timmy for its destruction, Vicky discovered its power and planned on using it to get to the biographical channel and make herself a dictator. The film includes a look into the future where Vicky is victorious and leads an army of masked soldiers. A visit from the future Timmy to his young self assures Vicky's defeat in this plan and she ends up not remembering the events. In the end following her defeat, Timmy's parents fire Vicky for lying to them and being a mean and nasty babysitter to Timmy. This was Vicky's only significant movie role, and she served as the main antagonist for most of the movie. In the 2009 three-part movie Wishology, Vicky joins forces with Timmy in exchange for twenty dollars. When Timmy "sacrifices" himself to The Darkness, she even shows a moment of remorse for Timmy. However, by the end of the movie, and definitely after Jorgen's memory wipe, she has reverted to her old self. Gallery Vickythekid.png|Vicky the Kid RobotVicky.jpg|Robot Vicky Vicky.jpg|Vicky's Evil Grin. Vicky rising to power after discovering the powers in the magic remote.jpg|Vicky rising to power after discovering the powers in the magic remote. ChannelChasersPt2-512.jpg|Supreme Ruler of Earth ChannelChasersPt3-531.jpg|Ruler Vicky deceased. Vickygetsfired173.jpg|Mayor of Vickyland Vickygetsfired272.jpg|President of the U.S.A. Vickygetsfired282.jpg|Dark Empress of Everything that Breathes FrenemyMine077.jpg|Expelled from B.R.A.T. FrenemyMine298.jpg|Leader of B.R.A.T. WhenLosersAttackPt2-691.jpg|Leader of L.O.S.E.R.S. Vlcsnap-2012-12-07-13h56m46s234.png|Vicky driving Jimmy Neutron to school. LiveActionVicky.jpg|Vicky in A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! C_chasers.jpg Vicky Angry.jpg|Vicky's furious glare and breakdown. Trivia *In the pilot episode, she mentions having a little brother who can be heard giving a terrified scream over the phone. He is never seen, referenced, or talked about in any other episodes. Most likely this character was dropped and replaced with Tootie so that Timmy could have a love interest within Vicky's camp. *Her family's last name has never been revealed. Her house's mailbox just says "Vicky's House". *Vicky likes pets, and (sort of) takes a great deal of care with them, unlike the children she babysits. It also known that she owned a pet turtle when she was little whose death led her to become the vile person she is now. *Vicky once fell in love with Cosmo for his gorgeousness. *According to "Birthday Wish", Vicky ruins Tootie's birthday every year. *Unfortunately, the flanderization of The Fairly OddParents following the sixth season saw Vicky's portrayal reaching its highest point, turning from a mean teenage babysitter and bully who loved to pick on those weaker than her (like Timmy and his friends) to a deranged sadist who didn't mind on trying to kill Timmy in several situations to the point of even trespassing into his house and be feared by the other antagonists of the show. In fact, Vicky's exaggerated evilness is one of the many reasons, including the introduction of newer characters like Sparky and Chloe Carmichael, for which the show lost popularity before its cancellation. *Her name might be a pun of the term "vicious", which describes her malicious personality. Navigation Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Fairly OddParents Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Egotist Category:Power Hungry Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Liars Category:Mongers Category:Archenemy Category:Successful Category:Abusers Category:Incriminators Category:Blackmailers Category:Cheater Category:Vengeful Category:Control Freaks Category:Nemesis Category:Fighters Category:Mentally Ill Category:Obsessed Category:Greedy Category:Provoker Category:Insecure Category:The Heavy Category:Comedy Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Master of Hero Category:Envious Category:Wrathful Category:In Love Category:Charismatic Category:Oppressors Category:Related to Hero Category:Businessmen Category:Con Artists Category:Slaver Category:Opportunists Category:Mischievous Category:Rivals Category:Ensemble Category:Arrogant Category:On & Off Category:Siblings Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Vandals Category:Brutes Category:Delusional Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Live Action Villains Category:Saboteurs Category:Leader Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Crossover Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Jimmy Neutron Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Trickster Category:Kids Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Perverts Category:Traitor Category:Femme Fatale Category:Science Fantasy Villains